6 Months
by All-Time-Low343
Summary: After 6 months of no school, what does Ashley discover on her return to King High?
1. Back to School

6 months, that's how long it's been since I've stepped foot in King High. So you can imagine the disappointment that shot through me when my so called 'Mother 'rang and ordered me to get my no good sorry ass out of bed and go to school. It's not like she actually cares, the only reason she calls is to yell at me or tell me to do something, if she doesn't she won't get that check in the mail from my father every week. Oh yeah he's a big shot rock star, you might actually know him, Raife Davies, yeah that one. So obviously he's not around much.

So that phone call with my mother is the reason I'm running into King High, 20 minutes late for my first period. I hate getting here late, it means I have to park my car really far away from the damn school. So I'm racing across the quad and guess who happens to be wondering round the school right now. Yep this is why I stay home, Mr Dunn the principal who just happens to hate me is roaming the school.

I try to sneak away slowly but I obviously don't have any luck today.

"Ashley Davies" I stop walking and turn around planting a fake smile on my face "it's nice to see you again" He says walking over to where I'm standing. Blughhhhh he smells like old socks.

"You two sir, but if you don't mind I kind of have to get moving and get to class, you know how it is. I do have that thing called school" My feet instantly start sliding backwards in the direction of my classroom.

"Ahhhh yes, but I would like you to come see me during your lunch time" he pauses to scratch his bald head. Oh boy does this guy creep me out. "We have to talk about that stunt you pulled last year" I would have no clue which stunt he is referring to there are so many things I did last year he could be talking about.

"Alright Sir I'll be there but right now I really do have to go" I say and all he does is nod. I take a couple of steps back before I turn around and power walk away from him, it's the least I can do without actually sprinting away. As I said he freaks me the fuck out.

I reach my locker right after the bell goes off, telling me it's already second period. I don't even know why I even bothered stopping by my locker, all I need is the book in my bag and a pen and I'm ready for the day. I walk past a heap of classrooms on my way to my English class, I find it amazing that every student looks at me like I'm the most interesting person in the world. I manage to get class without getting too annoyed.

Without knocking I open the door and walk inside. I don't have to look at Mr Luther to know he will be looking shocked that I actually turned up for school. I walk right to the back of the classroom and take my normal seat in the back left corner of the room. All my mother said is that I had to at least attend school 20 days in a row, she said nothing about actually doing school work or even paying attention, so I simply take my iPod out of my pocket and turn it on.

A few seconds into 'Broken Arrow' by The Script I fell someone kneel down next to me and put their hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to find baby blue eyes staring back at me. That's funny I don't remember Mr. Luther having blue eyes. I didn't expect that and I certainly didn't expect to find the blue eyes belonged to a gorgeous blond headed goddess either.

She simply took my head phones out and grabbed my iPod off of my desk and whispered "See me after class". Well this should be interesting. Normally I would have a smart ass comment or two to say to her but I find my mind has gone completely blank. Nice one Davies.

So 35 minutes later the bell rings signalling the end of class and the end of my blatant staring at Miss. Hotpants at the front of the class room. Well here I got. I have probably about 2 minutes until the classroom is completely empty leaving Miss Hotpants and myself alone.

Without even looking up from her desk she says "Miss Davies I presume"

I choose this moment to find my voice and speak "That would be correct" as soon as I finish that sentence her eyes shoot up from the paper she was obviously grading to meet my brown eyes. Why is she so freaking hot, I can't even describe how hot she actually is.

Another nice one Ashley. I can feel her amazingly beautiful blue eyes on me. "Well Ashley, don't you think it's quite rude to come into my classroom without knocking?"

Ohhhh she wants to try and be tough aiii. My eyes snap back to hers " Well miss" I pause relising I have no idea what the hell her name is "sorry I didn't quite catch your name" I can actually feel my eyes twinkle signalling I'm up to no good.

Her head does this adorable tilt. Wait no I didn't not just use the word adorable on this goddess of hotness. "Miss Carlin actually" she says

"Will Miss Carlin don't you think it's kind of rude coming into MY school without actually asking me" Oh yes I did just say this was my school, all I have to do is walk around the halls and people run in the opposite direction. I own this school and no one will ever want to try and change that. The last person who did is lying in a hospital bed on suicide watch.

We sit in the silent classroom just staring at each other until she slowly rises from her desk and walks towards me stopping at the desk in front of me and sitting on top of it facing me, without breaking eye contact with me. I am starting to feel uncomfortable and I don't do uncomfortable.

"Did it not cross your mind that you just sounded extremely self-centred. Not a real great way to get your teacher to like you" her voice is quite but firm.

"It's true. I can bet you anything that you've heard about me haven't you Miss Carlin" I say making my voice sound huskier than it normally is. I lean slightly forward so my shirt opens a little and my cleave is clearly on display.

"Yes I have indeed heard about you but I tend not judge people without meeting them" ahhhh so she's one of those people who like to be seen as smart. I don't get along with these sorts of people, they piss me off. "Don't make a habit of turning up late to my class Miss Davies"

I also hate it when people call me Miss Davies it's like listening to a song over and over it gets annoying after a while. She gets off the table and starts gathering her stuff to leave "Hey Carlin, what about my IPod I need that" I say also getting up from my desk and gathering my un-opened book and pen

"I'll give it to you IF and that's only IF you come to school tomorrow, on time, ready to work deal Miss Davies" I can actually feel the smoke coming out of my ears right now, but like a good kid I nod my head and walk to the door. But before I can get out of there her voice stops me "Oh and call me Miss Carlin not Carlin, it's rude"

That is so never going to happen. Now I know that annoys her a little I'm not going to stop so she might as well get used to it. I don't bother looking back. As soon as I leave the room I head to my Black Ferrari enzo and hop in. It's about time I got a new IPod anyway.


	2. Kitchen Fun

It's Tuesday morning around 1.00pm and I'm sitting in my room playing guitar when my phone goes off.

_You Don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

"Hey Bitch, what do you want" I say knowing exactly who it is.

_"Hey chica where are you Miss Carlin doesn't look to happy about you not being here"_ Madison my best friend tells me.

"I don't take kindly to people trying to boss me around" I have no idea how many times I've had to say that.

_"Yeah I know. I still remember the first words you ever said to me 'fuck off slut' nice way to make friends. All I asked you to do was move " _Yeah I know I can be a bitch but hey I hate bossy people I get enough from my mum.

"Whatever Maddie, why the hell are you calling me"

_"I'm bored and I have nothing better to do, oh and I need somewhere to go after school, Aiden is playing basketball all afternoon" _should have know the jock strap ditched her again.

"Alright come round after school" I say and I swear she could probably hear my eye roll.

_"Ahhhh I know I'm asking for a lot now but is there any possible way you can come pick me up, pretty please chica I'll do whatever you want" _ohh hell no not again, ughhhh whatever might as well.

"Fine but you owe me" I hang the phone up and go back to playing my guitar until it's time to pick Maddie up.

Yes of course when I pull up to school and park my Ferrari in the school parking lot and get out to go find Maddie everyone stairs at me like I'm some sort of alien. I'm used to it, it's not like every 17 year old drives a Ferrari.

_You Don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

"Seriously Maddie where the fuck are you I want to go home" I say as soon as I answer my phone.

_"Well hello to you too Miss Davies this is Miss Carlin talking I'm afraid Miss Duarte has been kept back for a while you're more than welcome to come join here, in fact that's a great idea I'll see you in A3 in 5 minutes" _Well that's a conversation I never thought I'd have. Might as well go see what she wants so Maddie and I can get out of here.

About 12 minutes after she hung up the phone I walked into the classroom swinging my keys around my finger. "Can we make this fast I have a few things I need to get done" I say casually before Miss Carlin looks up from the paper work in front of her.

"Your exactly 7 minutes late for your detention" wow those glasses make her look all kinsa hot. Wait did she just say something.

"I'm sorry what" I hear giggling from the back of the classroom, it's obvious its Maddie.

"I was saying your late" she says casually looking back down at the paper work "Miss Duarte your free to go now" really what the hell am I here for "Ashley take a seat" Finally she calls me Ashley I like how my name rolls of her tongue Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, Ashley I can't even get it to sound that good.

I take a seat in the back as Maddie gets up and leaves throwing me a look over her shoulder "Just meet me at my car" she smile and leaves me alone with Miss Hotpants, who looks really pissed off right now, and ohhhh boy does she look hot.

"so where were you today"

"Getting a new IPod and working on my set list for tonight, which reminds me can we make this fast I still need to get a few things ready for tonight" I say looking down at my hands and playing with my short nails.

Miss Carlin gets out of her seat and walks around to the front of the desk to lean on it. Again HOT! "Ashley please take this seriously"

It's funny that she thinks I will take anything she says seriously. I need to pee, yeah I know you don't need to know but I do and if she keeps me in here any longer I'm going to actually piss on the floor. Lovely I know, but oh well.

"Are you just going to sit there or..." she trails off knowing full well that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"If that's all Miss Carlin I wasn't lying about having things to do, I'm only here to pick Maddie up so if you excuse me I do need to go" I go to stand but as soon as I'm out of my seat she's in front of me pushing me back down.

"Look Ashley I'm trying to help you, can you just make this easier on the both of us and just try a little please" I don't think she knows exactly who she's talking to.

There's a knock on the door and I look over to see Maddie there with Mr Jock strap himself. Looks like they both need a ride now woopi, NOT!

"Perfect now stink ass Jock Strap needs a ride as well, looks like Maddie's sitting on his lap, if I get pulled over I'm going to kill them both" that's just me thinking aloud but whatever.

"If you only have a two seater car you can't take them both"

"Well what do you expect I do just leave them both here" that came out a bit snappy but oh well what she going to do about it.

She seems to be thinking about something "How about I help you out if you promise to make an effort tomorrow and actually turn up and listen in my calls" trust a teacher to strike a deal like that.

"Fine just so I don't get pulled over, dads had to call the police on several occasions to get me out of trouble I'll save him from having to do it again, just ahhh follow me home take Jock strap cuz he ain't getting in my car"

"Alright Miss Davies I'll follow your lead" I get out of my seat and walk to the door in silence. On my way past I grab Madison by the arm and pull her towards my car.

"Hey what about Aiden" she says

" You know I brought the Ferrari right, only a two seater car" she looks at me blankly knowing full well I wouldn't give a shit if I got pulled over again for having too many passengers. Yes, I said again what you don't think I haven't done this before. I can't stop my eye roll "Miss Carlin is driving him to my place" is all that comes out of my mouth.

As soon as Miss Carlin reaches my car her eyes widen "You're not serious right... this is soooo not your car" wow! she just sounded like a child, that's cute.

"You seriously have no idea who I am do you?" that would be the first time I've had to ask someone that, either she's been living under a rock, or doesn't give a shit about T.V, magazines, news papers and gossip.

"Read a magazine once in a while Miss Carlin" Is all I say as I jump into my car.

I wait until she slowly backs away to her car and starts it up. Maddie gives jock strap a kiss and jumps in my car.

"Right let's get the fuck out of this hole" she says reaching forward to play with my stereo system. Paramore fills the car and I turn it up. I pull out of King High parking lot and speed off down the road.

Suddenly remembering that Miss Carlin is trying to follow me I slow down and check my rear view mirror to make sure I haven't lost her yet. To my surprise she's right behind me.

Madisons phone beeps twice signalling she has a new text message. She pulls it out and reads it "Aid says and I quote 'Slow the fuck down I'd like to get home in one piece' end quote" from the passenger seat I know Madison can see the smirk that lights up my face "Oh hell no chica I know you can drive but Aiden's in that car save the racing till he ain't in that car with her" I can hear the worry in her voice, why does everyone have to spoil my fun. I frown to let her know I'm not happy about having to slow down even more "thank you chica"

"You owe me... again" The rest of the drive to my place is silent. I keep cheeking my mirrors to make sure I haven't lost her yet.

I Pull up to my gate with Miss Carlin right behind me, Punch in my pin to open the gate and drive through allowing her time to get in the punching in my pin again to close the gate. I drive up my long driveway and pull up outside my house, or should I say mansion.

I turn the car off and open my door (By the way In a Ferrari enzo the doors open by going up not out, how fucking awesome) and get out. Miss Carlin is already out of her car staring at my mansion. I slowly walk over to her.

"I told you to read a magazine, everything will actually make sense to you, your more than welcome to come in, on one condition" she spins around to face me her blue eyes instantly connecting with mine.

"Yeah, and what would that be" she asks her head doing that adorable tilt again.

"Don't be a teacher" I turn to leave and follow Maddie and Aiden into my house. "Welcome to the Davies mansion make yourself at home and ill grab you something to drink"

"OIIIII ASH CAN WE USE THE POOL" Maddie screams down the stairs.

"YEAH WHATEVER" I yell back. It's not like I use it.

"Ashley Can I talk to you for a second" holly shit I thought she was sitting down in the lounge room. I Jump 12 feet in the air and dropping the glass in my hand.

"Holly cra... you scared me Miss Carlin" I put my hand over my heart to try and slow it down.

"Please while we are out of school call me Spencer" Dang sexy body sexy name. Shut up Davies she's your teacher.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about Mis...l mean Spencer" I like the sound of that Spencer, Spencer, Spencer can you imagine how hot it would be to scream out her name as her fingers move in and... seriously Davies mind out of the gutter.

"...So what do you think" say what now, oh crap balls, she was talking that whole time.

"I'm sorry but what did you say... I got a little distracted by something" nice save Ashley... not! this would be a fantastic time to shut the fuck up and listen for once.

She looks at me with her sexy baby blue eyes and tilts her head. I swear this girl will be the death of me "Okay well what I said was, earlier when you said you had to get your set list ready for tonight I was wondering what it was for"

I laugh a little "I play guitar and sing at a bar called 'Ego' every Tuesday and Friday night and tonight I needed to get a couple of new songs together"

"No one told me you sang and played guitar" she says sweetly

"I play piano as well but I prefer the guitar" I bend down to pick up some of the shattered glass lying on the floor.

"Do you mind if I... if I come along tonight" I barely hear her.

"Yeah sure I play at 8" she bends down to help me start to clean it up. Personally I thought it was sort of illegal to hang around and talk to students outside of school, oh well she seems alright when she's not being a bossy teacher.

I start to get up to find a dustpan and brush so I can finish cleaning up the glass but I end up slipping, on some water I spilt on the floor, and pretty much falling on top of Spencer. The electricity that fills my body just by her touch is enough to make my heat skip a beat and speed up. Her hands are on my back pulling me closer to her. Our eyes lock and I swear her baby blues have darkened at least 3 shades, they more dark blue now.

"Sorry... I... I uhmm... I slipped... so yeah ahhh... sorry" That's all I can really get out right now. I haven't even moved yet, I have this really big urge to kiss her.

"Ashley you have about 1 minute to move before I do something stupid" she whispers slowly moving forward. Our lips are about 1 centimetre apart.

"ASH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU" I swear I'm going to kill Maddie, as soon as we hear her voice we both slide backwards and jump to our feet.

"There you are chica , come for a swim... you two Miss Carlin" Yeah typical Maddie she has no idea how awkward she just made this situation.

"No, I think I'm just going to go. See you tomorrow Madison, you two Miss Davies" great back to the last name. One step forward six giant leaps back. As Spencer walks past me, her arm brushes against mine sending chills down my spine.

Yep I'm defiantly killing Maddie.

"Spencer, wait" I yell before she reaches the front door "are you still going to come to 'Ego" tonight?" what? A girl has to at least try.

"I'll have to see what happens" great now she probably won't even want to talk to me again. Perfect.

"Alright, If I don't see you tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" I open the door and she walks out not even bothering to say goodbye. Yep Madison is soooo very, very dead.


	3. Show Time

**Because I'm feeling nice here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

So Right now it's 7.49pm and no sign of Spencer. I really hope she turns up.

"Hey Ash good luck out there" that's Jamie my body guard, you know how drunk people get around young sexy women like myself, but anyway "ohh and some lady handed me these and told me to give them to you, she said you were expecting her" He hands me 3 roses with a note attached to them. I smell the roses and turn to face him.

"Hey, thanks big guy" I give him a huge like I always do and a kiss on the cheek. Ever sense I was little Jamie has been like a big brother to me, taking care of me whenever my parents weren't around, which just happened to be a lot.

"As usual I'll be standing right outside this door, so yell if you need me Kiddo" he knows I hate it when he calls me kiddo, but what can I do.

"Yeah, I know you're the best" I smile, he turns around and closes the door behind him. I pull the rose up to my face again and inhale once more before finding the note that is attached to them and slowly reading it.

'_Hey Rock Star _

_I'm sorry I took off so fast this afternoon  
But I freaked myself out  
On the bright side I did decide to come tonight_

_Looking forward to hearing what you can do_

_Spencer._

Well I defiantly did not expect that. There's a knock on my door and Jamie's big voice comes through the door.

"Ash you're up" perfect! I grab my guitar and swing it over my shoulder, walk out the door and down the hallway, turn left and stop backstage to wait for my turn to go onstage.

As soon as my name is called the room erupts with cheers, whistles and screams, what can I say the people love me and I love the people. I relax my shoulders and walk out onstage.

A chair is already waiting for me in front of a microphone. I take a seat and get comfortable.

"Hey guys, how 'yall doing tonight" I hear a jumbled mess of 'Drunk, Good, Better now you're on stage, cheers' and much, much more erupt from the crowd that has gathered around the small stage I'm currently sitting on "That's good, tonight I'm shaking things up a little, most of the songs tonight have either been written by my dad or myself" I pause to smile at the familiar faces, most of the people here are always here to listen to my music "I really hope you enjoy and to anyone who doesn't know me I'm Ashley Davies and yes before you ask my dad is in fact Raife Davies, so here it goes"

Right before my last song I finally find Spencer looking up at me with a smile firmly planted on her face. I had no control over the smile that quickly spread across my face as well.

"So for my last song tonight I'm going to do a song my dad wrote about me" cheers came from every mouth in the room, they all knew which song I was talking about "This song is obviously called Ashley" I stand up from my seat and signal the band to start playing.

_Shadows fall on yesterday  
It's like time just slips away,  
I'm nothing, the darkness follows me  
The dawning never shows its head  
I'm left dying here instead with nothing  
A lock without a key_

Like the brightest star, you shine through

Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
(I've got purpose once again)

I look straight at Spencer to find her eyes firmly fixed to me and the movement's I'm making while playing my guitar. Her eyes snap up to mine and her smile widens.

_If looks could kill you'd be the one  
That takes my world and makes me numb  
I'm nothing, without you I can't breathe (I can't breathe)  
And as the sunlight burns the sky  
I see through my obsessive eyes  
I'm nothing, without you I can't see_

Like the brightest star, you shine through

Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're the strength I need to fight,  
You're the reason I still try,  
I'm the moth and you're the light,  
Use these wings so I can fly (I can fly)

Her eyes are still on me and a shiver makes its way up my spine.

_Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah)  
Ashley baby, You make me feel so alive  
I've got purpose once again (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I've got purpose once again  
I've got purpose once again_

The applause I get after I finish is amazing this is why I love doing what I do, making people feel the music and understand what it's about, and then having people appreciate what I've worked so hard on. It's enough to get anyone hooked.

"Thank you all for coming tonight I hope to see you all again, have a great night" I make my way off stage and to my dressing room.

"Great show tonight kiddo, I mean better than usual" this is why I love Jamie so much.

"Thanks buddy" I give him a high five as I walk through the door to my dressing room.

Not 5 minutes later I hear a knock at the door and Jamie's voice.

"Ash there's a chick called Spencer here, she says you know her" my eyes widen as the realization hits me. Say something Davies quick before she leaves.

"Yeah let her in" ohhh shit I'm sitting on my couch in my underwear, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. Jumping off the couch I sprint into my bathroom just as the door opens and I hear Spencer walk in. "Ahhh Spence give me a sec"

I grab the first shirt I see and some black jeans. I peek around the corner to find Spencer sitting on the couch reading the magazine with the huge 5 page story on me and my dad. Well I did tell her to read a magazine.

I fix my hair and makeup, put deodorant on and brush my teeth. As soon as I walk out of the bathroom her eyes snap up to me. I can't help the smirk that takes over my face when I see her eyes roam my body before refocusing on my eyes. Oh she is so very, very gay, but then again who can stand in a room with me without cheeking me out.

"That was amazing Ash" ohhh she shortened my name YAY.

"Thanks" 'thanks', really Davies that's the only thing you can say right about now.

"Look Ash about this afternoon, I'm sorry I was out of line and..." I stop her by holding up my hand.

"Spence It's fine did it look like I didn't want anything to happen?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Well No but..." again I have to stop her.

"No buts, if I didn't want anything to happen I would have stopped you, so it's alright, you don't have to apologise to me, if anyone needs to apologise it's me I should have gotten up" I turn around to grab a drink out of the fridge and of course all I have left is 3 cruses "Ahhhh... id offer you a drink but all I have is cruses" I say removing the top off of one of the bottles and downing half of it.

"If it's not too much to ask, could I possibly have one" wow teach wants a drink, NICE.

"Yeah, sure" I really love the bad ass rock star look on her, she's wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a tight white wife beater and black converse. Her makeup makes her eyes really stand out. All I have to say is, Yum! I hand her a drink and take a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Ash can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure go ahead" is my reply

"Is your dad ever around" why the shit does she want to know that.

"No, I don't mind though, he does what he has to" even I don't believe that.

"That explains a lot" wait what, what does it explain I'm so confused. she can obviously see the confusion written on my face because she moves closer to me and grabs my hand "You never come to school and when you do you don't bother listening, if your dad was around that wouldn't be happening" I can't actually say anything right now she's too distracting. so I just sit there like a moron staring into her eyes.

"Can I ask you another question"

"Technically that is a question but sure ask away" she giggles and I take a mental note to make her giggle every time I see her.

"Were is your mum" to me I don't even have a mother and I think Christen thinks that as well. I don't like using the word hate but I can honestly say I hate her.

"Probably off flirting with some guy in France or something like that" I sigh and look down at our hands.

"So you live on your own... In that big house"

"No sometimes random people my dad knows come stay, oh and when my mum has a major guilt trip she sends someone to take care of me for a few weeks, but other than that yeah I live alone" her beautiful eyes widen and she gets up.

She opens her mouth to say something but her phone goes off

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where are the plans we made for two  
If happy ever after did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick_

"Sorry I really have to answer this" she thrown me an apologetic smile "Lydia, hey... Yeah I'm just with a friend... No that's alright... yeah be home by about 11... No it's a school night... No he will not be staying with you tonight... No... Lydia seriously that's not going to work... No that's my final answer... I won't let you go at all if you keep complaining... Lydia... Lydia... Stop talking, go get ready for your date and be home by 11 or there will be consciences... No... Yeah fine... I'll see you at 11... Goodnight and have fun" she hangs up the phone and sits down next to me "Sorry just my little sister"

"It's alright , you don't mind if I go have a shower... I kind of stink right now, your more than welcome to wait here" I say getting up and heading for the bathroom again. I wasn't kidding I do stink.

"No, that's fine I'm going to go I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there Spencer" I shut the bathroom door and wait until I hear the door shut behind Spencer. So that was interesting


	4. Surprises

**Sorry this is short. It would be longer but I've been at work all day and am too tired to even think right now. Ohhhh I'm also trying something different. Sorry if this chapter is kind of bad. Anyway thank you for the reviews and the ideas.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Spencer's Pov**

Dang it. Ughhhhhrhrrrrrrr. Why must this happen to me. I like my job. But I like her. Everything is so messed up right now. Why can't she be like, I don't know 2 years older it would be awesome, but nope the world hates me.

This is wrong on so many levels. My parents hate me as it is, how much are they going to love hearing that not only their daughter is gay but hey she is falling for a kid that she is teaching? My sister is going to find this hilarious. Yayyy. All it took was a look into those brown eyes and I was hooked. How can that even happen to a person? It makes no sense at all.

It's 11 O'clock and I'm sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Lydia to get home from her date. All I can think about is Ashley and her deep brown eyes, the way her smile makes her nose crinkle, her voice. Ohhh god her voice is amazing, if I sounded like her I'd never shut up.

"Spencer, I'm home" I stand and cross my arms.

"Lydia it's already 10 past 11, do you have no respect for the rules" she casually struts in and flops down onto the couch.

"Chill Spence. Not like I didn't come home at all" were did she get all this sass from.

"Anyway how did it go" It's 10 past 11 I can't be bothered yelling at her.

"Mehhh nothing to write home about" I giggle considering we really don't have a home. We move around a lot. I'm a fill in teach as in I fill in wherever I'm needed and our parents, mum is a doctor so she is never really home and dad well he is a social worker and spends nearly 9 months a year travelling the world. So yeah we don't really have a home.

"So where did you take you?" the giggles that fill the room are music to my ears

"MacDonald's of all place he took me to MacDonald's" yep. I don't miss being 15 at all.

"Sounds wonderful" that earns me a soft slap on the arm

"Not funny at all" If looks could kill I'd be dead by now

"Alright, alright sorry. It's about time you have a shower and get to bed"

"Okay. Night I'll see you in the morning" She gets up kisses my cheek and walks off to her room.

Back to thinking about Ashley. What am I going to do, I guess I really can't do anything about what I feel for her. If no one finds out everything will be fine.

I let a small smile out. Anyway time to go to be before I fall asleep on this couch.

**Ashley Pov**

My alarm goes off at exactly 5 o'clock telling me to get my ass out of bed. Like every normal teenager I shut it off and roll over to go back to sleep, but do you have any idea how frustrating it is to not actually be able to go back to sleep. I end up rolling out of the bed getting changed and heading to school.

By the time I walk into Spencers class she's already there with a few other students. I smile at her and she smiles back, I head to the back and take my seat.

During class I actually listened for once. Well at least I listened to most of the lesson. There was those couple of times I was too busy looking at Spencers ass as she wrote on the board. When the bell rang I went to all of my other classes and finally went home and just hung around my house all afternoon.

This was the routine for about 2 weeks. Sometimes at lunch I'd sit with Spencer in her office and just talk, It's not like I had anywhere else to go, most of Maddie's friends hate me with good reason. So obviously we were getting close.

I wake up to the beep of my alarm clock. Remind me why I promised Id go to school today.

"Ughhhhh" I roll myself out of bed and make my way into the kitchen to find Maddie sitting there waiting for me.

"Miss Carlin made me promise to make sure you were coming to school today" she throws me an apple and slides a cup of coffee to me. "Quick go get ready so I can go talk to Aid" ughhh my friends are so considerate.

"Okay, fine I'm going"

"Hey Ash before you go can you ask Miss Carlin to drive Aid here this arvo as well, and then could you maybe swap cars and drive us to my house"

"Why don't you just go grab whatever car you want out of the garage... not anything to expensive and borrow it until you get your car back" Yeah she crashed her car and apparently it's going to take a while to get fixed.

"Sweet thanks Ash" she bounds away to grab some car keys.

I make it to school on time for once to find my mother waiting for me

"I'm sorry but are you lost... I mean there are no rich people but myself here and considering you hate me I don't think you are in the right place" I say as she walks up to me

"Ohh your so funny.. I'm here to tell you I'm back in town and I need a car for today so I'm taking whatever car you drove here in"

"How the hell am I getting home then" I ask my voice raising

"I don't know, walk maybe" yeah she's wonderful isn't she "Come on hand the keys over, I'll drop the car off here tomorrow morning"

"How convenient of you" I hand her the keys and walk away. Yep that happens a lot, the only time I see her is when she needs something.

"Ashley" oh yay Spencer has the best timing ever. If she doesn't want her head bitten off she might want to walk away.

"What do you want" I snap at her stopping to turn look at her.

"I heard what that woman said to you and I'm more than happy to drive you home today and pick you up tomorrow" how thoughtful of her.

"That woman was apparently the lady who gave birth to me, says my birth certificate and my dad" I pause letting the information sink in "and thank you I'm not really in the mood to walk today anyway" she nods and walks away

Class with Spencer was alright I stared at her ass most of the time. The rest of the day was really boring though, thank god I bought a new IPod or I swear I would have died of boredom. Right now I'm waiting for Spencer to come out of a meeting and drive me home. Finally the door opens and the teachers all start to file out.

Most of them look at me with looks on their face that make it clear they didn't even know I still came to this school.

Spencer was one of the last people out but that's alright because I'm pretty sure my mother is at home now and I want to waist as much time as I possibly can.

"Hey" Spencer says making her way over to where I'm sitting.

"Hey teach, you ready to get out of here" I treat her more as a friend than anything.

"Yeah lets go"

"Hey do you mind if... well... if we don't go straight to my place... my mother is probably there... you could drop me off somewhere near my house and I'll walk the rest of the way"

"How about I just take you to my house and you can hang out there until you're ready to go home"

"Yeah as long as queen bitch is home I will probably sleep on the street" that's very true normally I have a car to sleep in at night but yeah the bitch took it today so I'm going to sleep in a park or something, I've done it before and I will probably do it a couple more times.

"I've got a spare bed if you need it" I stop walking and grab her arm

"Really?" I'm not used to people being so nice to me

"Yeah I know I'm not meant to see students outside of school but there's something about you.." she trails, off I don't really care as long as I get somewhere to stay.

"Are you sure?"

"Ashley it's fine I'm not going to let you sleep on the street"

"Thank you so much Spencer" I fling my arms around her totally forgetting where we are, her body stiffens "Sorry Spence totally forgot we were still here"


	5. What my mother told me

**Again I am sorry. I've had 2 maths test and an Ancient History essay this week and yeah work has been hectic. But finally here it is the next chapter.**

**As always I hope you enjoy.**

**Spencer Pov**

You know when my mother told me that one day, without knowing it, someone will walk into your life and steal your heart from right under your nose. You won't know it happened until it is too late, just thinking about not being with them makes your heart stop and your head spin. Just thinking about them gives you the biggest high. Whenever you are around them there is not a second you don't want to be touching, there isn't a moment you don't feel like you could fly. Without even thinking about it you start to fall for them. Looking at them starts a domino effect in your body, just a simple smile from them can starts a chain reaction of feelings and emotions. No matter how hard you try to fight it there you are going to end up loving them.

I always thought it was strange the way my mother described what love feels like, but right now, in this moment, sitting in my car outside my house with Ashley I can honestly say she was completely right. I know what I'm feeling for her is bad, but it's like the more I fight it the more I want her, the more I need her. Her smile is one of the most beautiful and perfect things in this world. If you ever need the definition of perfect or beautiful just look up Ashley Davis. Nothing can compare to her.

Looking into her eyes while we sit in my car with the radio off, the windows up facing each other, I relies this is what my mother was describing. Everything I am feeling in this moment makes everything bad in this world seem good somehow. In this moment I feel like nothing else matters, her age is nothing. In this moment I know one day she will be my wife. I might not be able to have her right now but I know for sure I will be telling OUR kinds how we feel in love and how good love feels. In this moment I understand why, even though he would constantly hit her, my grandmother would never leave my grandad, right now I know that no matter what happens I will die holding her hand. I need her to survive, I need her to live. Without her I have nothing.

"Spence" her voice breaks me from my trance

"mmm" I don't exactly trust my voice right now so that will have to do

"Are we going inside anytime soon or are we gonna spend the night sitting in your car staring at each other. Not that I mind or anything" I blink a couple of times before her words make sense

"Ohhh, yeah sorry, must have blanked out" I turn to get out of my car

"Yeah I have that effect on people"

"Shut up and get out of the car" I smile at her and stand up

"Okay, okay, okay" she get out of the car and turns to have a look at my house.

"Sorry, it's nothing like your mansion" I breath out

**Ashley Pov**

"No way, id kill to live in a house like this" is my only reply before a girl that looks to be about 15 walks out of the house.

"Hey Spence, who's this" she winks at me then heads over to help Spencer get her books out of the car.

"Oh Lydia this is Ashley"

"Oh the chick you won't shut up about, hey I'm Lydia" I look over at Spencer to find her cheeks a dark red.

"Oh she talks about me does she"

"All the time, she won't shut up about you 'She's so talented' 'you would not believe how nice Ashley is' 'I really want to rip her clo..."

"LYDIA, that's enough, grab the rest of the books and go do your homework" I know exactly what she was going to say and before I can stop myself I start laughing hysterically "what's so funny Ash" Spencer asks her cheeks darkening again.

"I'm just going to go now" Lydia says before retreating into the house leavening a blushing Spencer and me laughing my ass off.

"She's 15 don't believe everything she say" at this I crack up even more "Ash it's not funny at all" she's starting to whine.

I calm myself down long enough to look at her then crack up. The pout on her face is adorkable. Yes Ashley Davies just said adorkable "I'm sorry Spencer" I try to say but laugh as soon as I'm finished talking.

"Not, funny"

"It kinda is"

"Oh yeah and how is that funny rock star" I love, love, love when she calls me rock star, It makes me feel special.

"Cuz when you blush it's adorkable" her cheeks turn a dark shade of red again.

"Stop talking and grab some books to bring inside" she says walking away. I grab the rest of the books and follow her inside. It's a nice home, way different to mine but I like it. It's small and feels like something a family would live in.

"Spence why the hell do you bring so many books to school" I ask almost dropping the books on the table in front of me.

"I don't really have a choice" she says from the kitchen. It's funny that only two weeks ago I had no idea who she was and now I'm pretty much falling In lov... shut up Ash you can't say that she's your teacher.

"Do you want something to drink"

"Yeah, water will be fine" I say taking a seat on the couch.

"So Ashley what do you do" Lydia ask as she sits down next to me.

"I play guitar and sing"

"That's awesome I have always wanted to play guitar" her smile lights up her hole face

"Maybe I'll teach you someday"

"REALLY, you'd do that"

"Of course" I love teaching people to play music.

"So considering you don't work with Spencer how did you guys meet" okay so this is a tricky question, do I tell her the truth or lie.

"Actually, Ashley is one of my students" Spencer says as she walks into the living room and hands me my drink "Don't you have home work to do" how annoying would that be, having a teacher as a sister.

"Fine, I'll go be a good girl, call me when dinners ready" Lydia says then walks out.

Spencer takes a seat next to me. I don't even have to look at her to know she's starring at me

she's the first one to break the silence "Sorry about her, she's a bit nosey"

"I'd be annoying as well if I had a teacher as a sister" she slaps my arm playfully

"Oh really, I'm not that bad"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER ASHLEY SHE'S AS ANNOYING AS GUM ON THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SHOE" Lydia yells from down the hall.

"Homework NOW!" Spencer yells back pointing to Lydia's room. I giggle.

"I wish I had a sister"

"You're more than welcome to take mine if you want"

"Okay deal"

"Do you have home work" oh course I do she was nice enough today to give everyone home work.

"Nope"

"Ash go grab you're books I'll help you out" she says pushing me off the couch.

"Isn't that cheating or something" she shakes her head

"Not if the rest of the class doesn't find out about it" I contemplate this for a second as she watches me.

"Okay as long as it's not too hard"

Five minutes later were sitting at the kitchen table with about 3 centimetres between us. I could get used to this. Although how does she expect me to concentrate while she is sitting this close to me.

"... are you even listening Ash" her hand touches my arm and I jump.

"Yeah of course" I know she knows I'm lying but oh well.

"Yeah who are you tryna fool Davies" I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you just do it for me, it's not like I'm ever going to get this"

"Now what kind of teacher would that make me'

"An awesome one" to top that cheesy line off I give her a wink. Her giggles fill the house.

"Yeah not going to happen"

"Come on teach who's going to know" I give her shoulder a little push.

"Ahh you and me, that's who's going to know" she pushes my shoulder.

"Fine but if I fail at this it's all your fault"

"You know with all the flirting in here it's a wonder no one's made a move yet" what the shit, where did she come from.

"LYDIA"

"Yes Spencer" Spencer is hot when she's angry.

"Have you finished your homework" yeah again, Spencer + Angry = HOT!

"Yep all done" I wonder where the Carlin sisters got their gorgeous smiles from.

"Okay, go watch some TV"

"Alright call me when dinners done" Lydia bounds away into the living room

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

Yep my cow of a mother decides to call now.

"What!" I yell through the phone

_"Ashley you good for nothing piece of shit where are you" _I think Spencer heard that because her head snaps up from my English books to look right into my eyes.

"I don't think that is any of your business" wow I'm a little brave today. Spencer gives me one of her adorable head tilts.

_"Fuck off, it is my business" _she pauses _"well sense your good for nothing ass can't get back here you might as well tell me where the alcohol is" _she is going to kill me when she figures out I drank it all after her last visit.

"Well mother dearest I drank it all" Spencers eyes widen when I say that.

_"You little shit... well it looks like your lovely money is going to buy me more. Ohh yeah before I forget I'm staying a while so you're not getting your car back until I leave. Have a nice day" _well that sure did ruined my mood.

"Well she's absolutely charming " as soon as her hand touches my thigh a pool of desire forms in my underwear.

"Oh yeah she's lovely. I take it you heard all of that" I think she knows what she is doing to me because her hand is now moving up and down.

"Your more than welcome to stay here until she leaves" if she doesn't stop soon I'm seriously going to jump her.

"Yeah?" that's seriously all I can get out, I'm too busy watching her hand move up and down getting closer and closer to where I want it.

"Your eyes are supper black right now" she's pretty much whispering in my ear. God I love her voice right now its sooooo freaking husky. My panties are completely soaked right now

"Oh yeah, I wonder why" Her hand is almost there...

"SPENCER SERIOUSLY HAVE YOU EVEN STARTED DINNER YET, I THINK IM GOING TO PASS OUT BECAUSE STARVATION" as soon as her hand leaves my thigh I groan, she gives me a very apologetic smile.

"Could you not have waited I don't know maybe 5 minutes, I was in the middle of something" ohhh boy I need a cold shower.

"AHHH Spence can I borrow your shower" the smirk that spreads across her face tells me she knows exactly why I need a shower.

"Yeah sure, down the hall last door on your left" I get up to leave but she catches my arm "Oh and Ash don't use up all the cold water I need a shower as well" ohhh god I'm totally screwed.


	6. Thanks Lydia, thanks

**I am so sorry this has taken so long for me to write and post. I have just been flat out with personal stuff.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy.**

**Spencer Pov**

I walk out of the bathroom wrapped in my towel to find Ashley sitting on the couch with Lydia's guitar resting in her lap. I can't help but notice how relaxed she looks right now, sitting there in my wife beater and boxers. She strums the guitar once then plays with the top tunning it by ear. It has always amazed me they way people can do that, make an instrument sound perfect without even having to really think about it. I know she hasn't noticed me yet, she is way too focused on what she is doing. Her concentration gives me a chance to actually look at her. She is really beautiful, you know the kind of beauty that can take your breath away and give you goose bumps.

When her fingers start gliding over the strings I can't stop my underwear from flooding. Her husky voice fills the room and suddenly everything I have been worrying about seems to disappear and all I can think about is Ashley Davis, the amazing woman that is slowly stealing my heart.

_The Broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out_

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you

You know that feeling that shoots through every inch of your body when the person you are falling in love with walks past, well imagine if that person was sitting in your living room playing guitar and singing.

_The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life_

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
(I'm still holdin on) (I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you

_I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what, you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on, to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be okay  
The broken light on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
But I haven't forgotten my way home_

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
There is healing  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin')(I'm holdin' on)(I'm still holdin') (I'm holdin' on) (I'm still holdin')  
Barely holding on to you (I'm still holdin on)  
Barely holdin on to you

Ashley Davis you are going to be the death of me.

**Ashley Pov**

When I hear the soft clapping coming from behind me, I open my eyes and turn around to find one of the most amazing sites on this planet. Spencer is leaning up against the wall in just a towel staring at me like gravity is not holding her on this earth but me. I have never felt more wanted than I do in this moment.

"That was amazing Ashley" she pushes herself off the wall and slowly walks towards me. who would have thought her amazingly blue eyes could turn a nice dark shade of black in less than 2minutes.

"Ahhh... yeah thanks Spence" I watch as she slowly gets closer and closer to me.

"Did you write it?" duhhh I only every sing songs either my father or I wrote.

"Yeah I wrote it for my dad, you know because he isn't around very often"

"Well it's a very nice song. You should sing more Ash you have an amazing voice" yep. I know. I get it from my dad.

"Ummm thanks" She is about 2 centimetres away from the couch. "I think maybe it's time we both go to bed" good one Davis keep talking like that. Great one.

She reaches the couch I'm sitting on and plops herself down next to me. I think my heart is going to pop out of my chest.

"Ashley, I think we both know you don't really want to go to bed right now" with that said she slowly starts leaning towards me. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Her mouth is almost touching mine. we stare into each other eyes for what feels like forever "Seriously Ash if you don't kiss me, I'm going t..."

Yeah, I got the guts and pushed forward, smashing our lips together. Now I know what people are talking about, a small fireworks show plays out behind my closed eyes. It takes me a second but my lips slowly start moving with hers. Her hand finds its way to the back of my neck pulling my face closer to hers. After what feels like hours I pull back and rest look into her incredibly dark eyes.

Just her looking at me does weird things to my body.

"Ashley, I need you know" ohhh fuck me that's hot.

"Oh god. You don't have to ask me twice" I push her backwards so she's lying down and straddle her gorgeous legs. Our mouths clash together again as I slip my leg between hers, slowly pushing up against her centre. Her hips buck up to meet my leg. I pull my lips away from her mouth and move them down to her neck and kissing up to her ear "How bad do you want me Spencerrrrr?" I purr into her ear adding more pressure on her clit with my leg. Her hands shoot up and grab my ass pulling me into her. I start rocking into her as I bite down on her ear lobe.

"Ashley stop teasing and just fuck me already" she pants out. I rock harder into her. Moving my lips back to her mouth I slowly move my hand to where her towel is tied to her body. I undo hit and push it aside. As soon as her nipples come into view and dip my head, taking her left nipple into my mouth and swirling my tong around it.

**Spencer's Pov**

As soon as her tong makes contact with my hard nipple a deep moan escapes me making the sexy brunet above me bite down on it. "Oh god Ash MORE" I yell out totally forgetting Lydia is still in the house. Her hand slowly makes its way down my body, stopping just about my heated centre.

She stops and lifts her head to look me in the eye silently questioning me. I just nod and roll my head back to rest on the cushion under behind me. As her fingers slowly slide through my folds she bites down on my right nipple making my hips jump up to meet her hand and another moan to escape.

"Fuck Spencer you dripping" her fingers lightly roll over my clit and my hips jump up to hump her hand again. Every stroke upwards she adds a little more pressure. She slowly dips her fingers into my hole.

"SPENCER, WHERE IS MY GUITAR" Lydia yells from the hallway. Ashley Jumps off of the couch and I tie my towel back around me. She has the best timing ever.

"Ahhh... it's out here" is my reply. Ashley is standing at the other end of the couch staring right into my eyes "Ahhh I think I'm going to head off to bed... the spare room is the second door on your right"


	7. Talk

Sorry it has been so long.

As usual, I hope you enjoy

**Ashley's Pov**

The red digits on the clock besides the bed I'm currently lying in slowly tick over to read 4.45am. You know what, it's not even worth trying to get some sleep right now. Might as well get up and do something. I slowly roll over and sit up. God dang it Spencer, get out of my head, leave me alone. The minute I walked into this stupid room thoughts oh Spencer filled my head. Why? All I ever wanted to do was get in her pants and have a little fun but now, now, I want to hold her, make her smile and laugh, watch as her eyes light up when she thinks something is funny, I want to kiss her and over all I want to make her fall in love with me. How does one simple feeling turn into something that used to make my stomach churn. That sickening feeling called love.

I used to hate the word. Don't get me wrong I still do and probably always will but what I'm feeling for the beautiful blond sleeping just down the hall is what most people would call love. Me, I call it need, the type of need that not only takes over your body but makes itself at home in your mind. This need I have for her is not me just wanting to have sex with her, no it's not that easy, nothing in my life really is. The need I feel for her is more than anything I have ever felt for anyone, it's almost as if when she leaves, if she does, my heart will rip in two and well, to put it lightly I will be an emotionless black hole going through life as if I'm an empty vessel. I guess that is the description of love. To me loving someone is a weakness. Why? well because no matter how hard you try to forget them and move on it will never really happen, you might be able to ignore the feelings but they will never go away, they will stick with you until you either give up on everything or they will drive you mad with the longing to be close to the person you fell in love with.

The sad thing is I'm not slowly falling for Spencer, I jumped out of an airplane without my parachute. I'm falling so fast I can't even remember a time Spencer wasn't always on my mind.

"Ashley, stop thinking" I literally just slapped myself in the face. Slowly opening the door I creep out into the hallway and down to the bathroom, creeping inside and shutting the door. I stand there for about 5 minutes leaning up against the door looking at my reflection in the mirror before approaching the sink. Turning the tap on I splash some cold water on my face then spend the next 7 minutes just looking into my own eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"Good one Davis, fall for the one person you can't have. Great thinking" turning away from the mirror I open the door. Keeping my eyes glued to the floor I move to walk back to the room I'm staying in. Before I even take two steps my whole body starts tingling and then I crash into someone. I'll give you two guesses to whom it was. Yep, the one and only, Spencer Carlin.

We hit the floor with me on top of her, my knee sliding between her thighs affectively pushing up against her centre making her moan deep in her throat.

"Ahh, good morning Spencer" yep you're so smooth mate.

"Yeah... ummm... good morning Ashley" I think we spend about three minutes staring into each other's eyes.

"So did you sleep well?" ohhhh for god's sake Ashley, shut your mouth your making everything so much worse. Moron.

"No not really" she pauses and looks towards Lydia's door, a deep blush coating her checks "Ash, do ahhh mind getting off me"

My eyes go wide as I scramble to get off of her and stand up "Sorry" I mumble out, it seems the more time I spend with Spencer the more interesting the ground becomes.

"Look, Ashley we really need to talk but we need to get to school" she pauses and I can actually feel her eyes burning into the side of my head "how about you meet me in my class room at lunch" I can't pull myself together enough to look at her so I settle with a small nod.

I feel bad not being able to look into her eyes right now "Spencer" I say quietly as she turns to leave.

"Yes Ashley" she says turning around to face me.

"I'm sorry about last night. I got a little carried away" I still can't met her eyes

"I'm not, but we still need to talk about it" Is all she says before walking away. My eyes instantly widen and snap up to watch her as she walks away putting an extra swing in her hips just for me.

**Spencer's Pov**

Standing at the front of my class room, all I can feel is Ashley's dark brown eyes burning holes in the back of my head. Being in the same room as her and not being able to touch her is bad enough, but when she stares at me I feel like I am going to explode. Ever sense that first day she turned up I have not been able to get her gorgeous face out of my mind. She is like a drug to me, I have to get my daily fix of her or I will most likely go crazy.

The bell rings signalling the end of the class. I spin around to face my students before locking eyes with Ashley.

"Ashley can you stay behind, the rest of you don't forget to complete exercises 6.5 on page 12. Have a nice day" the classroom starts to slowly empty leaving Ashley and I alone. Why are her eyes so completely amazing? Just get the point before the silence kills you both "Look Ash, I ahhh I like you" she sends me one of those amazing heart stopping Ashley Davis nose crinkling smiles as she tarts slowly decreasing the space between us.

"Well that's good because, well because Spencer Carlin, I like you too" is it impossible for your heart to jump out of your chest? No, well mine is trying to do that right now.

"Oh" is what comes out of my mouth. Yep always the womanizer Spence, keep up the great work. When she finally reaches me her hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to her.

"Is that all you can say Spence?" her eyes lock with mine again and this time she is smirking back at me.

"Actually Ashley, I woul..." I am cut off halfway through my sentence by her amazingly delicious lips colliding with mine. Her tongue sweeps across my bottom lip asking for entrance, what kind of person would I be if I refused her. The minute my mouth opens and her tongue touches mine, her arms tighten around my waist and pull me even closer to her. My hands find their own way into her hair to pull her face closer to mine.

Just as I was getting into it, the second bell chimes telling us both Ashley is officially late for her next class. We both let out a low groan and pull away from each other.

"I'll write you a note" I move back over to my desk to find a piece of paper. It's not that hard to tell when Ashley is looking at me, so I know for a fact her eyes are glued to my ass as I walk "Are you staging at my place again tonight?" I really hope she is.

"Yep, the number one mother is still in town and staying at my place" I look over at her to find her eyes still glued to my ass. After a while she realises I haven't said anything and looks up.

"Good view Ash"

"Actually, it's a very nice view" she walks over to me takes the note I am hanging onto, gives me a peck on the lips and walks to the door "See you later gorgeous" with that she walks out the door and down the corridor. I will never get over how sexy she really is.

**Ashley's Pov**

The red digits on the clock besides the bed I'm currently lying in slowly tick over to read 4.45am. You know what, it's not even worth trying to get some sleep right now. Might as well get up and do something. I slowly roll over and sit up. God dang it Spencer, get out of my head, leave me alone. The minute I walked into this stupid room thoughts oh Spencer filled my head. Why? All I ever wanted to do was get in her pants and have a little fun but now, now, I want to hold her, make her smile and laugh, watch as her eyes light up when she thinks something is funny, I want to kiss her and over all I want to make her fall in love with me. How does one simple feeling turn into something that used to make my stomach churn. That sickening feeling called love.

I used to hate the word. Don't get me wrong I still do and probably always will but what I'm feeling for the beautiful blond sleeping just down the hall is what most people would call love. Me, I call it need, the type of need that not only takes over your body but makes itself at home in your mind. This need I have for her is not me just wanting to have sex with her, no it's not that easy, nothing in my life really is. The need I feel for her is more than anything I have ever felt for anyone, it's almost as if when she leaves, if she does, my heart will rip in two and well, to put it lightly I will be an emotionless black hole going through life as if I'm an empty vessel. I guess that is the description of love. To me loving someone is a weakness. Why? well because no matter how hard you try to forget them and move on it will never really happen, you might be able to ignore the feelings but they will never go away, they will stick with you until you either give up on everything or they will drive you mad with the longing to be close to the person you fell in love with.

The sad thing is I'm not slowly falling for Spencer, I jumped out of an airplane without my parachute. I'm falling so fast I can't even remember a time Spencer wasn't always on my mind.

"Ashley, stop thinking" I literally just slapped myself in the face. Slowly opening the door I creep out into the hallway and down to the bathroom, creeping inside and shutting the door. I stand there for about 5 minutes leaning up against the door looking at my reflection in the mirror before approaching the sink. Turning the tap on I splash some cold water on my face then spend the next 7 minutes just looking into my own eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"Good one Davis, fall for the one person you can't have. Great thinking" turning away from the mirror I open the door. Keeping my eyes glued to the floor I move to walk back to the room I'm staying in. Before I even take two steps my whole body starts tingling and then I crash into someone. I'll give you two guesses to whom it was. Yep, the one and only, Spencer Carlin.

We hit the floor with me on top of her, my knee sliding between her thighs affectively pushing up against her centre making her moan deep in her throat.

"Ahh, good morning Spencer" yep you're so smooth mate.

"Yeah... ummm... good morning Ashley" I think we spend about three minutes staring into each other's eyes.

"So did you sleep well?" ohhhh for god's sake Ashley, shut your mouth your making everything so much worse. Moron.

"No not really" she pauses and looks towards Lydia's door, a deep blush coating her checks "Ash, do ahhh mind getting off me"

My eyes go wide as I scramble to get off of her and stand up "Sorry" I mumble out, it seems the more time I spend with Spencer the more interesting the ground becomes.

"Look, Ashley we really need to talk but we need to get to school" she pauses and I can actually feel her eyes burning into the side of my head "how about you meet me in my class room at lunch" I can't pull myself together enough to look at her so I settle with a small nod.

I feel bad not being able to look into her eyes right now "Spencer" I say quietly as she turns to leave.

"Yes Ashley" she says turning around to face me.

"I'm sorry about last night. I got a little carried away" I still can't met her eyes

"I'm not, but we still need to talk about it" Is all she says before walking away. My eyes instantly widen and snap up to watch her as she walks away putting an extra swing in her hips just for me.

**Spencer's Pov**

Standing at the front of my class room, all I can feel is Ashley's dark brown eyes burning holes in the back of my head. Being in the same room as her and not being able to touch her is bad enough, but when she stares at me I feel like I am going to explode. Ever sense that first day she turned up I have not been able to get her gorgeous face out of my mind. She is like a drug to me, I have to get my daily fix of her or I will most likely go crazy.

The bell rings signalling the end of the class. I spin around to face my students before locking eyes with Ashley.

"Ashley can you stay behind, the rest of you don't forget to complete exercises 6.5 on page 12. Have a nice day" the classroom starts to slowly empty leaving Ashley and I alone. Why are her eyes so completely amazing? Just get the point before the silence kills you both "Look Ash, I ahhh I like you" she sends me one of those amazing heart stopping Ashley Davis nose crinkling smiles as she tarts slowly decreasing the space between us.

"Well that's good because, well because Spencer Carlin, I like you too" is it impossible for your heart to jump out of your chest? No, well mine is trying to do that right now.

"Oh" is what comes out of my mouth. Yep always the womanizer Spence, keep up the great work. When she finally reaches me her hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to her.

"Is that all you can say Spence?" her eyes lock with mine again and this time she is smirking back at me.

"Actually Ashley, I woul..." I am cut off halfway through my sentence by her amazingly delicious lips colliding with mine. Her tongue sweeps across my bottom lip asking for entrance, what kind of person would I be if I refused her. The minute my mouth opens and her tongue touches mine, her arms tighten around my waist and pull me even closer to her. My hands find their own way into her hair to pull her face closer to mine.

Just as I was getting into it, the second bell chimes telling us both Ashley is officially late for her next class. We both let out a low groan and pull away from each other.

"I'll write you a note" I move back over to my desk to find a piece of paper. It's not that hard to tell when Ashley is looking at me, so I know for a fact her eyes are glued to my ass as I walk "Are you staging at my place again tonight?" I really hope she is.

"Yep, the number one mother is still in town and staying at my place" I look over at her to find her eyes still glued to my ass. After a while she realises I haven't said anything and looks up.

"Good view Ash"

"Actually, it's a very nice view" she walks over to me takes the note I am hanging onto, gives me a peck on the lips and walks to the door "See you later gorgeous".


	8. Store room

**So here is the next chapter. For future reference my updates are not going to be very regular but there will still be updates.**

**As always I hope you enjoy. read and review. **

**Ashley's POV**

"_My song's know what you did in the dark, So light em up, light em up, light em up, I'm on fire_" I'm walking down the halls of King High singing to myself. After the talk I had with Spencer and hour ago I've pretty much been sitting on could nine. It's hard not to be exited after that amazing kiss.

"Ashley, get you're sexy ass over her bitch" Madison yells as I walk past our normal lunch table. Rolling my eyes I turn in the direction of the table.

"Hey Maddy"

"Don't just hey me, you almost walked right past the table" she replies pulling on my arm to make me sit down next to her.

"Yeah Ash where the hell have you been the past couple of weeks I've missed you like crazy" sometime I think Aiden should have been a girl. He is way more girly then I am.

"I've been busy" I shrug

"Even too busy to come and talk to your best friend" Maddy says wrapping her arm around my shoulders

"Yep" is my reply"

"Is it possible to have constant PMS because I swear Ash is always PMSing" Aiden says dodging the punch I throw at him

"Shut up ass face"

"Nawww did I hurt your feelings Ashy poo" one day I will actually kill this kid.

"Aiden I swear to god if you open your mouth one more time I will shove a knife down your throat" I send him my best death glare.

"Gee Ash clam down" I just want to go see Spencer

"Look I have some things I need to do" Maddy pouts and Aiden looks rather grumpy "God can you guys not live a day without me"

"Nooooo so why don't you just stay" Aiden defiantly should have been a girl.

"Because I have shit to do, shut up and let me leave" Madison sighs and removes her arm from around my shoulders

"It better be important chica or we will have a massive problem" she says as she turns around to face her lunch.

I start to gather my stuff but before I got up I turned to face Maddy "Trust me it's important" with that I make my way out of the quad and towards Spencers classroom.

"Spence you in here" I yell out into the empty room

"In the store room Ash" I hear that sweet, intoxicating voice yell from somewhere behind the closed door near the front of the classroom.

I walk towards the door and slowly open it. Spencer is sitting on the floor with her legs crossed looking in a box filled with manila folders.

"Whatcha doing good looking" I whisper as I kneel down beside her

"Looking at the files other teachers have written about students in my classes" she answers

"Fun" I stand up and start looking around. I find a box that has Ashley written on it. Am I that amazing that I have a whole box filled with everything I have ever done in this stupid school.

"Ashley if you touch that you can forget about any privilege's I might or might not be willing to give you" my sexy blond says from behind me on the floor without even looking up. It's amazing that one sentence, one little tiny sentence can force my mind to go completely blank. I stand there for a while just staring at nothing in particular thinking about what Spencer just said.

"Are you just going to stand there or come and help me sort this out" my feet are firmly planted to the floor. I think she broke me.

"Nah I'm good" Yeah she broke me.

"Oh, well, no hello kiss for you" I can actually hear the smirk in her voice. My feet start moving towards her and a low growl erupts from my throat causing her head to snap up from the folder she was reading. I stalk towards her like a predator would its prey. Grabbing her arms I pull her up to her feet causing her to stumble into me. My left hand tangles itself in her hair pulling her face closer to mine. Before I know it her lips are on mine. The moan that vibrates in my mouth makes my underwear flood and my clit jump.

When air becomes a problem I pull back and look into her eyes.

"Hey Spence miss me" I say to her, making my voice as husky as possible. Her eyes darken as her hand grabs the back of neck cashing our lips together again "I take that as a yes" I breath out between kisses. Her tongue sweeps across my bottom lip asking for entrance. As soon as I open my mouth our tongues meet in a clash of lust. Grabbing her hips I roughly start pushing her backwards until her back connects with the wall. My hands slide down and grab her ass, pulling her closer to me. As her hips slide against mine I push my knee between her legs. Forcing her hips backwards I pull my knee up adding pressure to her centre. Her head falls backwards and hits the wall allowing me to bite down softly on her pulse point.

"Fuck" hearing her say that sends my head spinning. I start kissing up her neck until I reach her ear.

"I want you" I whisper into her ear. I turn to look into her eyes to find she's already looking at me. Her mouth is hanging open, her eyes are dark with need and every now and then her tongue sweeps across her lips. Her eyes close as soon as I pull her hips forward again. I attach my lips to her neck. I hear her moan and I instantly start making her grind against my thigh harder. My right hand slides to the zipper on her jeans and I start to play with it.

"For the love of god, just fucking do it" Is what Spencer moans out. That's all the encouragement I need. Her zipper is down in before she can take another shallow breath, the button on her jeans is popped open a second later. I shove my hand into her underwear. I slide two fingers into her folds, placing them softly onto her throbbing clit. She pushes her hips forward looking for more contact but I don't give her that satisfaction.

"Ashley If you do not touch me right now I will-"she cuts herself off mid-sentence as I push down onto her clit. I pull my mouth away from her neck to smirk at her. I look into her eyes once again. I pull my fingers away from her clit but before she can complain I slowly push them into her heated centre. I push them in as far as they can go. Her eyes flutter closed and she blows out the breath she was holding.

"Spence I need you to look at me" as soon as her eyes open and she focuses on m I start moving my fingers in and out. Her hips start wildly bucking against my hand and her nails dig into my back. I pick up my pack and start to curl my fingers.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" every time I push into her, her ass hits the wall creating a satisfying thud "Ash I'm – I'm gonna – cum" she breaths into my ear. Her walls tighten around my fingers making it hard to keep pushing into her. Every time my fingers push into her more liquid leaks out.

"ASHLEY" she screams her release into the empty room. She slumps against me completely spent. After a few seconds I slowly pull my fingers out of her.

"Are you alright" I question not sure if she can speck yet.

"mhmmm" is her answer. I slide down until we are both sitting on the floor and just continue to hold her. A few minutes later she lifts her head off of my shoulder and kisses my check "Your amazing you know that right" My cheek's heat up and turn red. Her bubbly laugh fills the small room and she rests her head on my neck again. I can honestly say this relationship, whatever it is, is going to be amazing.


End file.
